Who is who
by hannica7
Summary: America and Canada are having a bet with France and England to see if the two can guess which brother is which. Both brothers are trying to make it as hard as possible for the older countries to guess, but secretly this is one bet they want to lose.
1. Chapter 1

England, a short scruffy blonde haired country with green eyes and bushy eyebrows, was glaring at the two brothers who sat in front of him, while France, a shoulder length blonde haired country with blue eyes, was looking curiously at the two of them. The two brothers both had blonde hair, and where America and Canada but which was which one was what the two older countries where trying to figure out. The brothers had decided to wear the exact same white t-shirt and black pants. Both had put in contacts for the occasion, and England suspected that Canada had gone as far as to get coloured contacts to make his eyes look blue like America's natural eye colour, instead of leaving his eyes the natural purplish blue. However if England and France didn't guess which was which brother by the end of a 24 hour period they would lose the bet and have to compete with the brothers in one of their rodeos. France had been horrified at the idea of getting his fashionable clothing dirty, and England would rather watch than be strapped down to a bucking bronco, though if he lost Scotland had taken great delight in telling him that he would watch him be publicly humiliated and probably injured.

Right now the small group where sitting in a French cafe in an outside patio with a parasol protecting them from the sun. England didn't like France, and the feeling was mutual, but if there was any other country that could guess the brothers identity it was France.

America right now was very proud of himself for his acting skills. He had pulled off a pretty convincing act as Canada, even going as far as putting in hair extensions to make his hair the same length as Canada's. However the hair extensions and contacts were merely being used to guarantee their win, as their fathers, England was his and France and England where Canada's, couldn't tell them apart even when they wore their normal glasses and America had his short scruffy hair style. Still it had been funny when he and Canada had ordered their drinks and food, as France and England had eagerly expected them to give themselves away with their choices. However America and Canada had a very similar taste in food, and had both ordered coffee and some kind of French pastry. There had been a tense moment when Canada had wanted to reach for the maple syrup that the sly France had put on the table, but America had accidently knocked the two pastries on to the floor before his brother could give them away. Instead they had both just looked klutzy.

"well I wouldn't worry about those ridiculous pastries, because we could go back to one of your houses and get donuts instead. My treat." The sly Englishman tried

"Awesome! Let's go!" announced an excitable America as he stood up abruptly.

"Ah ha!" Cried the two older countries successfully. However their celebration was short lived, as Canada suddenly stood up and asked whether it would be Timmy's or dunkin. England cursed the fact that he had forgotten Canada and America both had donut shops, and he couldn't even remember which one was the Americans or the Canadians.

"Which eva one ez closest to your house." France continued with the trap.

The brothers looked at each other before Canada nodded and America grinned. France and England hadn't noticed America's grin and where congratulating each other on their win. If Canada took them to Ottawa they would know which one he was and the same for America for Washington D.C. They felt they couldn't lose, and with light hearts on both sides the group boarded an airplane that was to land in Calgary.

The flight was almost like there was no bet going on at all. The two brothers both sat watching a movie intently in the row of seats in front of England and France, while France was taking the opportunity to flirt with England, much to the latters disgust.

The seats where located next to the windows on the plane, and as these seats had only three chairs per row there was no escape for England. The chairs next to France and one of the brothers where empty, and England cursed himself for not sitting next to one of the brothers , or at least the aisle seat so as not to be trapped against a wall. Instead France had taken to cornering the Englishman and trying to force feed him the airplane food.

"Get that Crap away from me!" Hissed an angry Englishman who was trying to keep France away from him by pushing him back.

"Mon cheri, eet ez not as bad as your own food non?" The Frenchman asked laughing

"Don't call me Mon cheri! " England said through gritted teeth before pushing France back into his seat while he got up and tried to pass him.

There was an awkward moment when France had managed to pull him on to his lap, but England had jumped up as if burnt and darted down the airplane towards the toilet with the Frenchman quickly following him. Canada took advantage of the older countries causing a disturbance at the back of the plane, France was calling out something like they should join the mile high club loud enough for the whole plane to hear, and pulled out Americas headphones. The American didn't look pleased at being disturbed when watching the movie.

"Hey I was watching that!" he complained in his most America like manner

"Al, you know that we're going to that house right?" asked Canada in his normal quite voice using his shortened version of Americas human name.

"duh." Was Americas response

"Well I hope we can get this thing over with. To tell you the truth my throat hurts from trying to talk as loud as you." Canada said

"Really? I've been trying to talk more quietly." America said in amazement.

The two silenced as an embarrassed looking England and a loudly laughing France where escorted back to their seats by an angry male steward. England pushed France ahead of him so that he wouldn't get trapped again, and sat in the aisle seat, trying to use the empty seat between them as a buffer. However France just moved into that seat and began petting the Englishmans leg which gave England a chill up his spine, and resulted in the Frenchman getting strangled.

"Voulez-vous savoir quelque chose intéressante au sujet de votre papa ?" France asked the brothers in front of him while gasping for air.

England let go of France once he realized what he was trying to do. Obviously France wanted to get this over before reaching one of the brothers house's and was trying to get Canada to reply to his French question.

"Oui" Replied Canada instinctively

"Hah now we have really got you! " England announced with a smug grin

"Êtes-vous sûr ?" Asked America

America maybe called an idiot, and half of the time that was appropriate, however the other half of the time he could show just how smart he could be when he had to be. America could speak many different languages, however if this French conversation continued for too long France would surely figure out which one was Canada, as Canada could speak French much better than he could, as he was much better at Spanish. However he prayed that his response had been fast enough to save their identies for a little longer. He really didn't want to dress up in a cat tail and ears while being shirtless for a week, and he was sure Canada felt the same way about wearing the same things but with a bunny tail and ears. That was the condition if the two brothers lost, and it had been Frances idea. England had surprisingly not objected to the conditions, as he had had a dark look and laughed when he reminded them that there was a world meeting tomorrow. England was such a sadist.

"A-America can speak French as well?" asked the surprised France and England

There was a pause in which America winked at Canada and they both said in union

"oui il peut."

"Now spill what you were going to say about Arthur." America said hoping to end the French conversation and using Englands human name.

"Yes" Agreed Canada

"Very well, your Angelterre use to be a ruffian. Ee waz a pirate." France said laughing as England was futilely trying to shut France up.

Once France had finished England suddenly went still and quite. The two brothers sat looking at England with wide surprised eyes. They had only ever known the gentleman England, who was bossy and proper.

"Oui, Angelterre waz quite a problem child. Ee always tried to beat up other countries, like myself, and ee often beat up iz brothers." France finished ignoring the sullen England.

"Shut up git! I did beat you up and other countries. Do you want to tell them what happened to you when my boss Henry V was around? I mean you're giving them a history lesson anyway." He spat at France.

For the rest of the plane journey the group sat quietly. Canada and America where whispering to each other about England's past, and France was trying to give England his space. England was admitting such a dark aura that it could probably rival Russia's. He kept muttering under his breath that he was going to turn France into the frog that he was. However before any black magic could be summoned into the plane, the pilot announced that they where landing at the airport, and before they knew it overjoyed stewards and stewardesses where waving them goodbye hoping that it was the last time they would be seeing the group.

Once in the airport itself, which was decorated with posters of the Calgary stampede and greeters with white cowboy hats to remind the older countries that they were losing the bet, England began to notice that they were leaving the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

Cpt 2

"Arn't we getting a connecting flight?" He asked hopefully

"Nah it's closer to this airport." Announced America

France and England looked at each other in surprise. But before England could ask anything else, an unwanted sight greeted his eyes. Standing just outside the entrance was a tall red haired man with shining green eyes and thick eyebrows like Englands. England froze while Canada, with America not far behind, and France ran towards him happily.

"Uncle Scotland! What are you doing here?" Asked a happy Canada

Scotland looked at the two brothers in surprise due to their appearances, before laughing out loud. He told them that he had heard about the bet from France, who had draped himself round Scotland like a lover. Scotland caught England's eye and placed an arm around France's waist. England really wished the two what stop the stupid act in front of everyone. He was aware that the two where friends, having trade agreements and everything, but this act was purposely to annoy him, and as usual it had worked.

"Get your hands off of my brother you froggy bastard" England hissed at France trying to rip the Frenchman off of Scotland.

"Ah dinna ken that ye cared so much Iggy." Scotland teased England

"Shut up Alba. What do you care about this stupid bet anyway?" England hissed to Scotland

"Ah Wanted tae ken why ye where taking so long tae tell the difference between those twa." Scotland said pointing to the brothers.

"Well they have decided to dress up to look more identical than normal." England announced to him.

"Yer an eejit ." Scotland said to his brother.

Scotland had noticed the hurt expression that his favourite nephew Canada had pulled when England had said that, even America had looked a little hurt. He let go of Frances waist, and tapped France on the shoulder to indicate that he should do the same, which he did. Scotland then walked over to the two brothers. He only paused for a second then leant closer to the two of them.

"How are ye Matte?" He Asked Canada in a whisper using his pet name for Canada

"Yer still ra same eejit bairn as always America" Scotland whispered to America

"I still don't understand a word you say, but how did you know it was me?" Asked America with Canada laughing at his brother's confusion.

Scotland sighed and switched to a more familiar way of speaking for his nephew, something he was use to doing with most other countries.

"I ke-knew it was you easily. But da-do ye want me to say with those two around?" Scotland said indicating a suspicious England and a confused looking France behind him.

Canada and America shook their heads.

"What are you saying to them?" England ordered of his brother.

"He can tell the difference between us!" said Canada happily.

"Are you guys sure your our dad's and he isn't?" Teased America

France and England looked a little shocked at Canada's statement, but England looked quite upset at America's teasing. He knew he shouldn't be but it had hit a weak spot of his. Scotland saw the brief flicker of agony on England's face, before his brother had successfully hidden it. As a response to his brothers sadness he gave America a smack on the head, after all the pain England felt at his colonies leaving him was so deep that not even Scotland teased him in such things. England was his brother after all, so deep inside Scotland did still care about him.

"Dinna say things like tha, yer faither cares a lot about ye" Scotland scolded America

"Sure whatever dude." America replied rubbing his head.

Scotland noticed the small look of sadness on both brothers faces when America had said that. He sighed and pointed them in the direction of the Tim Hortons in the airport, which caused the North American brothers to flee the scene dragging a protesting France. Before England could go and join them, Scotland grabbed his arm and wheeled him round until the brothers where eye to eye. England looked startled and slightly nervous, which Scotland was pleased to note.

"Albion, ye ken yer betting with a loot more than yer think."Scotland warned

England was a little surprised at the use of his old nickname. Scotland must be talking seriously if he was using the old childhood name. England stopped squirming and feigning gentlemanly protests. France looked back and arched an eyebrow in surprise at the distant scene.

"If ye dinna guess it right, ye will lose them bairns of yers forever." Scotland continued

England felt Scotland's grip on his arm tighten. A depressed painful look glossed over his face, as he realized that Scotland had hit the nail on the head. He pulled an aggravated hand through his hair, which he always did when he was under pressure, which was constantly so it was no wonder that his hair was always so messy.

"I understand Alba. Could you perhaps give me a hint? " England asked his head dropping down in sadness and shame. "I don't want to lose them again." He muttered

Scotland sighed and lit another cigarette. Honestly his little brother was useless, how could he have been an empire? Still he himself was fond of his nephews so he decided that maybe, just this once, he should help his dumb little brother. He blew smoke at England to show his displeasure.

"Alright. They both have very different personalities, they're faking their personalities right now, but if ye watch carefully they will slip up cause it's a lot of work for them to keep it up." Scotland replied.

England's head snapped up, as his brother turned from him and walked off.

"Alba, you're not coming with us?" England called after him

Scotland waved a black leather gloved hand at him in dismissal.

"Nah, yer face annoys me tae much. But ah will stop by the world meetin tomorrow to see how ye did" Scotland called back without turning round.

England watched his brother getting more and more distant. Slowly a smile spread across his face as he watched him go. France crept up behind him and slithered his arms around England's waist.

"It waz a good reunion for you Angleterre non?" He asked noting that England hadn't pulled away from his grip.

"Yes, for once. I guess in some cases even the U.K brothers have to work together." England said before pulling out a stolen cigarette that he had pick pocketed from his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chpt 3

The two brothers had been very surprised when England had insisted that he and France sit in the back of Canada's large cabin in his black Ford truck. France had been delighted and had announced that England had finally fallen in love with him. England pushed France into the back of the truck with annoyance where France had landed on the back seat with a thump. England then proceeded by kicking France to the other side of the truck before getting in himself. Canada shut the door after them and shrugged as he and his brother took their places in the front of the truck.

"Angleterre, you play to rough" France whined to England

"Be quite. This is Canada's truck, but America is just as fond of trucks so we can't decided which ones which by this. In which case we will just have to list their different personality traits on this piece of paper and then find the brother who matches with those traits." England explained

England felt his eye twitch when France put his head on his shoulder. However due to the fact that France was actually working seriously at England's suggestion England decided to try and ignore the fact. Canada had been concerned that France and England would be trying to kill each other in the back, but when he glanced in the rear mirror to see if everything was ok, he saw the two huddled together. England was frantically writing on a piece of paper and France had his head resting on England's shoulder now and then whispering to England who replied with nods. His face must have betrayed his surprise because America looked into the mirror as well.

"Well Canada, that was how you where created." America teased dropping his voice to a whisper to avoid the older countries from hearing.

Canada gave America a weak punch and America laughed. Suddenly both brother's eyes widened with fear and America covered his mouth quickly to hide his loud distinctive laugh. They both quickly moved to glare in the rear mirror almost hitting their heads together. However it seemed that the older countries hadn't noticed, or even to have moved. England was still scribbling on the paper and France was absorbed in what he seemed to be writing.

Truthfully France and England had seen the little interaction between the brothers. They had both decided to feign that they hadn't and England had wrote mess up number one down for France to read. Once the two brothers had fallen into a false sense of security and where no longer looking at the back seat, England allowed a sly smile to spread across his features.

"Moi cheri Angleterre, you look like you are back to your old pirate ways." Whispered France into England s ear

"Well my dear France, I think we have them in check now." He whispered back in a chilling voice.

France felt a shiver go down his spine. He had never felt the ally version of the pirate England before, but he defiantly liked it. He smiled to himself and leant back to take in the view of the old pirate version of England. England was smiling to himself with one leg crossed on the other, his eyes where scanning the brothers in front for any other clues they maybe unknowingly giving away. His green eyes contained a cold calculating look. France sighed and went back to leaning against him.

"Oui Angelterre, but check eez not what we want, we need a checkmate." France whispered to him coyly

"Yes, yes but a check can easily become a checkmate, especially as our rivals have not made any move to protect themselves."

The truck fell quite as they drove past mountains and coniferous forests. England and France admired Canada's home. However as they kept looking they noticed that a huge cutblock in the shape of line in the forest was stretched as far as they could see.

"What is that?" England asked

"That is the border line between our two homes. The home we are taking you two to is located inside that cut block." One of the brothers told them.

The house was a large logged chateau, with enormous windows. When they entered it the European countries looked at the decor. It was full of large busts of impressively racked ungulates and very large cougars and wolves. A bear skinned rug sat in front of a large fireplace and behind the rug sat rustic wooden furniture, the kind that could only ever look good in huge chateaus like this. France looked so excited at the fire and could picture himself in front of it with a suitor.

"Who does this house belong too?" asked England

"Both of us! Isn't it awesome? We hold parties here all the time!" answered a brother who then went round showing off the hunting trophies on the wall while the other brother now and then added to his explanation.

France and England exchanged glances and smiled. They spent the rest of the day allowing the brothers to act as tour guides, and then watched as they barbequed the super on a huge gas barbeque. One stood their trying to back seat drive the cooking process while the other tried to argue his case, and eventually the two would both agree about something, and remark how good the food was looking.

England felt a twinge of jealousy as he watched the brothers interact. They could share a house when they wanted, and even cook dinner together. If he had tried any of this with his brothers he was sure an argument and a fight would ensure. After he had finished eating he told them all he was turning in, as they all they had a world meeting tomorrow. France excused himself and followed England which ensured in a lot of yelling of "Get out git!"

Canada sighed as he cleared away the plates and America flicked through the satellite channels on the T.V. Both wore troubled expressions.

"You know, I wouldn't mind losing to old bushy eyebrows just this once yah know." America confessed

"I know, but neither have even tried to guess." Canada responded trying to keep the tears away.

America knew this was a touchy subject with his brother so he flicked the end of his nose.

"They will have to guess tomorrow if they want to win and you know they do." America said

"Besides, of course they can tell the difference between a hero and a boring civilian!"

Canada threw a pillow at America who ran up the stair case laughing. Canada smiled, America was right, England and France where probably just waiting until tomorrow for suspense.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapt 4.

The sun filtered through the guest bedrooms blinds and hit a groggy England. He threw the bed covers to the side and sat up. After he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. It said 9am, he let out a groan, as he only had a few more hours until the world meeting and the deadline for the bet. England Stood up and realized he was only in his boxers, which was weird because he could have sworn that he had put on pyjamas last night. However he shrugged it off, as growing up in the U.K household a lot stranger things where known to happen.

Crossing the room he peered through the blinds. The mountains where stunning, and he could see deer grazing in the North American brother's front garden, which had been kept in its natural state which made it even more perfect. Turning England decided to get changed and start his morning with a cup of tea. As he turned he suddenly noticed that the pile of bed clothes where moving. Suddenly a very tired, yet his hair still looked good in its messy bed head state, France peered up from the bed clothes.

"Bonjour mon amour." France said in a half asleep way to England

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?" exploded England

"Mrggh" was the sleepy reply from the bed clothes

England pulled on the bed clothes and suddenly wished he hadn't as a naked France fell on the ground with a crash. France sat up slowly as he was still half asleep. There was a clink of glass when England swished the bed clothes and he peered down to where France had fallen in curiosity. It turned out that the Frenchman had kicked a pile of empty wine and whiskey bottles while sitting up. England felt like a lump of ice had fallen into his stomach.

"I should have known. You bloody Frog this is all your fault isn't it? You always get me drunk and then something like this happens! " Shouted England

"Ce qui? You can get drunk just fine by yourself Angleterre." France said

"Hmph!"

Just as France stood up, exposing himself fully to England, a timid knock at the door could be heard. Before either of the European countries could answer a blonde haired brother wearing a white dress shirt and black dress pants came darting in the room. His mirror image soon came darting in after him they both paused as they took in the scene. England suddenly realized how strange it must look and threw the bed clothes at France.

"Don't misunderstand anything! This perv just does whatever he pleases!" England tried to explain

The brothers both blushed and where trying to back out of the room. England flushed and brought them back into the room.

"Now we're all men so let's just ignore France. What was it you wanted to say?" England asked while getting his stuff ready so that he could take a shower.

"Well you don't have long until the meeting, and neither of you have guessed, so we came here to give you a chance too." One of the brothers said while the other one was still blushing due to France walking around without the bed clothes.

England stopped and turned to look at the brothers. Both of them looked at him hopefully, and England couldn't help but smile back as they made him remember the two little boys he had once known them as. But soon that smile on his face ignited with a sudden darkness that made the brothers step back a little.

"We will guess just before the meeting. But how about we make it more interesting? Now it's the animal ears and boxers that you have to wear." England suggested

"Are you that confident that you are going to win this bet?" One brother asked incredulously

"Fine. But you guys have to enter two rodeo events if you lose!" The other brother announced

"Deal!" England announced

The brother's left the room after making the announcement that there were going to be pancakes for breakfast. France watched as the two left and turned to England.

"Angleterre iz this wise? Do you ave them in checkmate?" France asked worry creeping into his voice.

"France you worry too much. " England replied after slamming the on suite bathroom door shut and locking it behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5 Did we really lose?

Scotland had strolled into the world meeting room as if he belonged there, and had sat down in front of Russia and Belarus. He liked his women to have a fiery attitude, and so far the long pale haired Belarus had not disappointed him. She had greeted him with a cold glare, and had when he had taken England's seat that was just in front of her and Russia she had given him a look that showed that she was measuring him up. Russia had surprisingly not made a move. Silently the Russian was hoping that the sly, oddly dangerous looking red haired man would peak his sisters interest and maybe she would then stalk him instead of the Russian himself. All the Russian had to do was make sure she didn't do anything crazy.

"Yer looking beautiful today." Scotland said in a manner that could rival France's flattery.

"And who are you?" Asked Belarus

"Mah name is Scotland, and I'm waiting for mah stupid wee brother and nephews tae arrive. Ah promise ye it will be a good show today." Scotland said Smirking

"I don't really care" Had been Belarus's reply

Belarus had gripped her older brother's arm tightly, and had announced that if it wasn't about Russia she wasn't interested. This announcement of what Scotland thought at first was sibling loyalty had taken him completely by surprise, probably because his siblings neither showed him loyalty or any kind of strong emotion other than disdain. However as her strange ranting continued he heard that she had plans to unite with Russia, and that was all she wanted. Scotland felt his eye twitch, she wanted what he had been forced into? Russia noticed the incredulous look that the once playful Scotland gave his sister and tried to silence her before his plan of having her stalk Scotland could fail. Too late. Scotland glared at Belarus with disgust, almost as if she was a mutant slug.

"Ah wouldn't wish tha on anyone. Take it from me, a union with yer siblings is not whit yer want." Scotland told her angrily

Ignoring the cold glares, angry curses and the things being slung at him from what he now suspected as a mad woman, Scotland looked at the clock. The meeting was suppose to have started ten minutes ago and his friend and his family where nowhere to be seen. The bet was over so why where they not here? Germany called the meeting to order. Everyone took their seats and silenced, except for Scotland who lit a cigarette and stood up. Everyone's attention became fixed on him.

"Jah? Vat is it?" Asked Germany who was unsure who Scotland was.

"Yer missin a few vital members. Wait here for a wee bit longer, yer not be disappointed." Scotland told no one in particular.

Scotland left the room which was now filled with confused and excited buzzing like some kind of multi cultural bee hive. He walked down the maze of hallways, now and then taking a left or a right until he could hear some unmistakable voices.

"Bloody hell they're late. How could they be late when we're in America's own country?" An annoyed English voice said

Scotland rounded the corner and came to an area of the hallway with chairs, obviously a waiting area for one of the many offices that this building held. Pacing in front of these chairs was an ill tempered England, and sitting in a chair looking concerned was France. Scotland noticed that France was holding in his hand a headband with large fluffy white rabbit ears on it, and a bag next to him contained some equally as questionable items. When England had heard footsteps he had turned quickly to face Scotland, poised to vent his spleen on who he had assumed were the brothers. However when he had seen it was his elder brother the rage on his face was replaced with annoyance as he continued his relentless pacing.

"Bonjour Scotland, you would not ave seen nos petits enfants ave you?" France asked hopefully

"No ah haven't. Ye ken they're not wee bairns anymore France." Scotland replied to the crestfallen France.

"Oui je sais, but sometimes they act like eet." France continued

"Precisely! They still act like little children! Perhaps something has happened to them? We should go and find the little twits." England announced making France and Scotland jump.

So the odd group walked through the boring hospital styled hallways. They all walked in silence, France was wondering if the brothers where ok, England was wondering how he should punish them for their tardiness and Scotland was wondering what was going to happen to the bet now.

The two brother's where actually in the building. Canada had sat himself down in a chair and was staring at the ground while his identical looking brother, America, was standing over him with his arms crossed and an exasperated expression on his face. The two would have been on time if Canada had not locked himself in the washroom and refused to come out. America had sent their fathers ahead, and then had to break into the bathroom while battling a protective Kumajirou to get him out. With much arguing and protesting America had got them here with time to spare. However as soon as he had taken his eyes off of his younger brother Canada had ran off and it had taken him ages to find him again. Usually this behaviour was not something that Canada made a habit of, in fact he was usually pretty easy going and eager to help out, never causing anyone too much trouble. As little brothers went America had hit the jackpot, sure they argued, but Canada and he had a pretty good sibling relationship as sibling relationships go, and even more so as nation siblings. It was this uncharacteristic behaviour of his brother's that was concerning the American now.

"Ok dude, What's up? This isn't normal canuck behaviour." America asked

Canada didn't lift his head, but mumbled something in reply. America lent forward to try and catch what his brother was saying, but sighed and gave up. He tugged gently on a blonde lock of Canada's hair.

"We've been through this before, use your voice and make it loud and heroic like mine." America said calmly doing his best to play mature older brother.

" I don't want to meet them. What if they guess wrong? I really want to lose this, but I think we made it a little too hard for them this time. Maybe we should just lose by default that way we don't have any chance of them guessing wrong, I don't think I could stand that." Canada replied

At the end of his little emotional spill Canada looked up with his purplish blue eyes filled with tears, his eyes gazing into his brothers blue ones. America looked a little startled, but in truth he understood what his brother was saying. It was annoying and kind of insulting that their parents couldn't tell them apart, though he supposed it was worse for Canada who everyone always just assumed was him, though he couldn't phathom why that was a bad thing for Canada. America was the first to break the intense gaze.

"I know where you're coming from, and I don't want to win either. But this isn't right."

"Why? We all win this way don't we?"

America fell silent, trying his best to think up something. Honestly this was why a place like Las Vegas could not exist in Canada. Giving up on thinking up some great reason Canada should continue with the bet, America just picked his brother up and slung him over his shoulder and walked in the direction where they where suppose to meet their parents. Canada, unlike their father England, did not complain at the indignity. Instead he rested his head in his hands and propped his arms up with his elbows resting on the middle of Americas back. For Canada it was kind of an everyday event for America to show off his amazing strength, and as America had always just slung him over his shoulder when Canada didn't want to go with him somewhere since they were little, it was just one of those things that one got use to when having America as your brother for hundreds of years.

"I don't want to go. Please put me down." Canada asked

"Nope. It's not very honourable or heroic to walk out of a bet is it?" America said

"Don't scold me! Why is it you never think about the after affects with these things? All you think about is the bet itself!" Replied Canada his temper flaring a little.

America, now finished with the idea of behaving like an older brother, pretended not to hear him. Canada realized what his brother was doing and began to mutter angrily to himself. America continued to ignore him, as he couldn't hear him anyway. They continued down the hallway in silence, until footsteps could be heard in the distance. America suddenly dropped Canada, and Canada crumpled to the floor.

"Hey! What did you do that for eh?" Canada asked staggering to his feet.

Before America could answer Scotland followed by England and France rounded the corner. The three new comers stared at the two brothers, and Canada looked for a moment like he was going to flee, but stood his ground. It wasn't that Canada was a coward, he was far from it. He had fought alongside his family in the second world war, and even fought alongside his brother in Afghanistan, not that America had noticed him trying his best. However when it came to this matter, a test of their parents love for them, he suddenly wanted to flee as far as he could. America noticed his brothers pale demeanour and his nervous squirming and nudged him playfully in the arm. Canada gave him a weak smile in return.

"Oh I am glad that the two of you are having fun and are finding this funny. Do you not know what time it is?" Started an angry England

"Yeah sorry, It's my fault." America covered for his little brother with a careless shrug.

"But-" Canada started but America swiftly stepped on his foot to shut him up.

"I should have known it would have been your fault America! Is it your soul purpose in life to cause me worry and pain?" Shouted the angry Englishman

While the oblivious America was arguing with England, Canada looked at amazement at England. Scotland smiled to himself, England had just had his guess, and his stupid son hadn't even realized it.

`` you guys can tell the difference between us?`` Canada said almost jumping up and down with happiness.

`` Naturellement mon cheri, the two of you are our sons non?`` France said while smiling evilly

France pulled out the bunny ear headband and a little rabbit tail, and handed them to the blushing Canada, and then pulled out a cat ear headband and a cat tail and interrupt England and America`s argument to give it to the American. When England saw this he let out a sadistic cackle.

``A bets a bet`` America announced and was about to go and change out of his clothes.

``Hold up. It is past tha 24 hour deadline.`` Announced Scotland acting as referee.

``Only because they where late!`` England argued

"Ye had plenty of time tae guess which was which so dinnea make such weak excuses. As far as ah am concerned ye all lost the bet." Scotland told them

"Comment est-il ce correct?" France asked going pale

"Well yer bairns where late tha made them lose, and ye dinnea guess in yer time limit making ye lose. It is all fair this way." Scotland said in a threatening manner.

France and Canada where not brave enough to take on the frightening Scotland who seemed to give off the impression of that is the final decision. America and England however were completely the opposite, and arguing their cases intensely. Scotland let them shout and rage for a little while, and then in one swift movement delivered a punch to father and son in the stomach making the two nations double over. He then handed England over to France, and America over to Canada.

"Yer both lost, so take it like men and for fill yer part o'the bet."Scotland told the winded nations and walked towards the world conference room.

"Sadistic bastard. He makes me look kind and sweet in comparison, he just wants a laugh." Coughed England

France let out a nervous laugh, while Canada, who was struggling under his older brother's weight, handed him a brochure with some rodeos name on it.

"Papa you and dad should choose a couple events you want to do. Tell us when you've decided. Al and I have entered a few under our human names. We will lend you the horses and equipment if you like. It'll be fun really." Canada told France

France nodded, and while supporting the grumbling and coughing Englishman's weight walked in the direction Scotland had gone. Canada would have watched them go, but his brother was not co-operating like England was with France. While England was trying to support his own weight, America wasn't even trying and was groaning as if Scotland had tried to gut him instead of winding him. Canada took the animal ear headbands and walked towards an empty office, dragging America with him.

"Come on Al, you're a cowboy you're use to being winded. Plus I swear your getting heavier." Canada tried to coax some life in his melodramatic brother.

Unfortunately for Canada, America wasn't planning on getting up anytime soon, so Canada propped him in a chair in the empty office and left his brother in the corner while he began to take of his own clothes. He had just attached the rabbit tail to his maple leaf spotted boxers and now stared down at the rabbit ears.

"How do you think they guessed which one you where?" Asked Canada

America decided that perhaps he should stop sulking, and had slowly decided to take off his own clothes. He didn't reply until he had attached the cat tail to his stars and stripes boxers and jammed the tiger cat eared headband on his head. He walked towards the still silent Canada who was rotating the bunny headband in his hands nervously. America took the headband from Canada and placed it on the Canadians head.

"We can ask them ourselves. Now remember lets hold our heads up high when we go in there and show everyone that we are so totally awesome even dressed like this. We did want to lose this bet after all remember?" America finally replied

Canada nodded and the two left the room. Canada took a deep breath outside the door of the world meeting room, while America charged straight up to it and flung it open with a booming force. Whatever the inhabitants of the room where talking about or arguing about briefly stopped as the room went deathly silent. America marched in dragging the bright red Canada behind him and announced loudly that the party could now begin as he had arrived.

None knew what to say, and because poor Canada had been dragged into the room by his loud brother he couldn't escape everyone's eyes and become invisible. The two of them spotted the two U.K brothers smiling sadistically like two evil looking Cheshire cats. Obviously Scotland had decided that today's meeting was worth putting up with England. France, who sat on Scotland's other side let out a whistle and a wink. At Frances whistle the room erupted into laughter and chatting. Germany looked close to having a meltdown, probably because it had taken ages to get the meeting started and once he had finally achieved it the North American brothers had destroyed his efforts. Greece had gotten up and was tweaking Americas fake cat ear, and America was striking cute neko boy poses to tease Japan. Canada took the opportunity that America had created to use his invisibility skills to sneak up on his family.

"How did you guys tell us apart?" He asked while standing behind the three nations.

Scotland was jeering loudly at America so he couldn't hear Canada, but France and England had and both jumped at the sound of his voice. Both of them turned to face Canada while everyone else was still watching America who seemed to be enjoying the attention.

"Merde! Mon petit lapin, vous m'avez effrayé!" France replied

"Watch your French frog face." Warned England

"désolé papa, sorry dad." Canada apologized to them both

Scotland stopped his teasing of the American and turned towards the scene behind him. But before either France or England could answer, Scotland put his finger to his lips and motioned towards a rather angry looking German. The four nations decided to sit down and be quiet, just as Germany threw America towards his own seat, which got sympathetic expressions from all four countries because all four of them where aware that America was heavy.

And so the world meeting was in motion, everything went almost like normal. Well until it had gotten to the North American brothers turn to speak, as it was even harder to take America's ridiculous ideas seriously due to his outfit, and Canada was so embarrassed that he was harder to hear than normal. Finally, an hour over the time the countries where suppose to be finished, the meeting was over.

"I ave decided to take part en zee barrel racing and roping event." France announced to the North American brothers.

"Dude barrel racing is for girls! You can't take part in that!" America Laughed

"Sorry papa but America's right. You can still do roping though!" Canada tried to assure his father.

France looked horrified. The barrel racing was just riding fast around a bunch of barrels, and he France could ride just fine, plus the event had involved no getting in the dirt. As for roping, France had never thrown a lasso, but had decided that if he missed he wouldn't have to get off of his horse for that either. However America had just interrupted his plans for a peaceful rodeo, and the other events defiantly screamed out dirt and even hinted at injury. England had just re-entered the room, and a sudden idea hit France.

"Angelterre you ave to turn me into a woman, just for an hour!" begged France

"No! I don't even want to know what perverted thing you've thought up now!" England replied

France's bottom lip trembled and Scotland threw a comforting arm around his friend's shoulders. England grimaced, Scotland was just as magical as he was and England had a sudden horrible feeling that they would all be seeing France in a female form soon. Deciding that he didn't want to be around such a scene, England was about to leave when he felt a small tug on his sleeve. He turned round to see Canada had grabbed his sleeve.

"What is it America?" England asked him impatiently

"I'm Canada."

"Of course you are that's what I meant to say!"

"How did you tell the difference between us back there?" Canada asked

"You're my son's of course I can tell you apart. Now I have to prepare for you and your brother's visitation tomorrow, the queens looking forward to meeting you and all the press will be there." England replied sadistically while leaving the room.

"The q-queen and the p-press?" America Stuttered looking down at his outfit or rather his lack of an outfit.

Canada ignored him and looked pleadingly in his father's direction, hoping that France or even Scotland would answer his question. France had now recovered from his rodeo event disappointment, probably because Scotland had agreed to do the spell like England had guessed he would, and motioned for the brothers to take a seat. The two sat down, Canada in the chair and America on the desk.

"Angelterre hates to lose." France began

"Tha's an understatement." Snorted Scotland

"He allow'd ze two of you to fall into your own traps. Ee knew that ze other brother would try and cover for any mistakes ez brother made. But really Angelterre does know ze difference between ze two of you." France continued

"But he just called me America!" Wailed Canada

France laughed, and Scotland sighed. The two older countries fell silent slowly with a faraway look in their eyes, as if recalling something from the past.

"Aye he did. But tha inna his fault. Ye remember whit happened after tha eejit left him? (Scotland indicated America who wasn't paying attention and Canada nodded) He went a wee bit mad with grief. Yer kept visiting him, and he called yer America right? Well ah think he started tellin himself tha yer where America tae try and help himself get over the fact that tha bairn of his never visited him tae see if he was ok. He kens yer Canada really, but if he fully excepted tha he has tae except the whole story with America." Scotland explained.

Canada fell silent. France looked uncomfortable, and for once Scotland didn't look to friendly with France. Canada ignored them, it seemed this bet had been just as dangerous for the Englishman as it had been for him, as he had had to face reality and for a few seconds and had to admit to himself that America had never showed concern for him. America turned to face the small group.

"He called me a treasonous state! I couldn't visit him even if I wanted too!" America said more to himself than the others.

"That iz further proof that Angelterre doesn't like to lose, and went a little bit out of eez mind." France agreed.

The group fell silent and then jumped when the door flung open to reveal England. He walked quickly into the room with all eyes on him. All of them felt a little nervous in case he had over heard them talking about him. Scotland had stopped pitying his brother and looked at him defiantly, ready for anything he may throw at him. However he didn't seem angry at all when he walked up to them.

"I forgot something." He told them as he grabbed Scotland and dragged him towards the door with him.

At the door he turned round, and even Scotland paused in his struggling and cursing.

"I will be entering the chuck wagons and I know this will make you happy America (he smiled up at the American) I will also enter the saddle bronco event. I still can't believe we lost though." England sighed before leaving with Scotland in tow.

"Yeah I can't believe we lost either, I mean we have to go in front of his stupid press and his queen!" complained America

Canada smiled and looked up at his brother who was sitting on the desk in front of him. America noticed Canada's smile and leant in closer towards him so he would be able to hear what he might to say. France stood still at the door, the brothers where close enough to kiss, and if they did he wanted to remember this moment forever for blackmail purposes and maybe his own, now where was his phone? France raised his phone up to catch the moment, and felt his heart beat faster as Canada reached up and gently tugged on America's fake cat ear. As he kept watching he saw Canada's mouth move, but he didn't catch what he was saying. However America did.

"It's ok this way, this is what we wanted right? We may have to wear these stupid outfits but we won in the end!" Canada had said

"Yeah, I guess we did win the real bet." America said nodding with a smile on his face and then he sat up straight, much to Frances disappointment.


End file.
